srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Macua Huitl
"I know who I am now, and I know why I will fight, and I was an idiot for thinking I was not real." Raquel Manora better known as Macua Huitl, sometimes known as Mac to those closer to her is still is a fairly curious and happy young woman, for the most part, though she can be quite aggressive and combative at times. But she has changed since her escape and rescue from Blue Cosmos. While she is a Newtype of notable power, she does gain flashes of insight, which have been growing stronger as of late, which has made her better able to pick out enemy weakness and exploit it. She's also got a keen awareness and often can be aware of danger in time to have a chance to avoid it. She has become very proud of being her nation's Gundam Fighter and her pride in that, along with her martial arts skills, can be used to goad her into a fight if one is smart about it. Also someone knowing about her kidnapping by the Balamarians may be able to also play off the issues which that incident caused her. Background Information Background? That's a problem for Macua, she can't really anything past June NC 118. What is known the young pilot first turned up as part of the Freedan's crew and is officially a hire on for defence from pirates and the like. More recently she won a selection Tournament to pick Neo Brazil's Gundam fighter. Since the start of the fight she's carried out her duties between jobs to pay the bills and dealing with the minions of the Devil Gundam. With the Devil Gundam defeated by a large number of Gundam Fighters and soldiers from the EFA and the DC. The central team was aided by several Orb Aces who had major issues with the Devil Gundam it self. In the end the infected colony was destroyed by the combined firepower of the entire assembled group destroy it. She's faded a bit from the world stage since the Gundam Fight. Until the fall of Orb where under contract she and several other trailers aided in protecting the civilian evacuation of the main Orb islands. Since the fall of Orb she's been rather low profile save for the battle against the EFA where they deployed an Gundam X and three GX bits against a ZAFT colony. Needless to say that didn't end well or earn the EFA much favour in her eyes. Not all the EFA is corrupt or evil but there is enough of a cancer to allow that nightmare lose which has her doing some very heavy thinking about her place in the world. After some thought the entire crew of the Freedan ended up joining the A.E.U.G. She doesn't have any doubts about it. All the information she's been able to dig up points to having been an experimental subject of sub faction of the EFA. There are things in the EFA she feels one can't change internally but have to be changed from without. And so life continued, not only did she eventually recover her memories she in truth by chance located her youngest sister Isaura, which lead her back to her family. However things have been quite trying at times. The shock she'd changed so much was something that was not easy for her family to accept. On the other hand she'd seemingly come back from the dead as well. Then the Zentradi came, in all their might, one of the oldest races to travel between the stars. The battle lines were drawn and humanity seemed to be facing it's end but had chosen to go down singing. Their salvation came from an unlikely source. Defectors within the Zentradi Armada under the command of Britai himself turned on their superiors. Bodolza fell to a combined force of the combined human fleet and the turn coat Zentradi defeated the main fleet. A short while later she won a part in a movie about a nearly long forgotton operation with one of the ancestor lines of several modern series of mecha known as Operation Snake Eater. Peace was not assured either as human once again turned upon human at least untill the Balmarians made their move. Macua had been lured by Ingram, with a bait she couldn't ignore or not follow up. Informatrion that appeared to lead to the location of Blue Cosmos' leader. This was accurate once, about a year before however it no longer was. All that was there was an empty base and the R-Gun Rivalry waiting for her. The fight was short and brutal. Macua was however over come both with force and Ingram playing dirty. Ingram employed the override all subjects of the project Macua had survived. In an instant she was rendered under her control. When she came too again she was in a Balmarian Processing lab and soon she was buried a prison in her own mind and body. That was the birth of Adom Nazir. But ironically several other friends and people Macua knew were also captured and converted. She ended up working on some level the bonds of friendship they’d forged survived even being slaved to Judecca. She proved to be very good at her job. Capturing samples and progressing the Balamarians Harvest war against the Earth. With notable strikes in Zora, Japan, and Europe. There was one incident however Ingram again used the code word on her during a battle in Europe in which she turned on her commander Atad. Macua waking up realising her freedom might not last long, chose to bring down one of the commanders of the Balmarian fleet and unknowingly one of the corner stones of the mind control system. She succeed but was again pulled down by Judecca and 'fixed' by Ingram. Several people notably Garrod, Heero Yuy and Kazuma became aware of the odd behaviour pattern Adom showed also the odd fixation she had on collecting them and several others as samples proved her undoing and Macua's salvation. But it would take time. Near the end after the defeat of Judecca. With it's control waning Adom saw the madness of the fleet's leaders. She deserted attempting to drag Ketol with her. It only partially worked. There was a partial falling out and the next day they were ambushed by those who'd been hunting for Adom. Joined by an recently rescued Duo Maxwell as well. The fight was brutal and deep down the parts of her that were Macua, and Adom came to an understanding. Even with a more forgotten part of herself. When she came too she turned on Ingram and while defeated she was able to flee. She was recovered and later took part in the final battles of the cambaign against hte Balmarian command carrier and later against hte final Arbiter in which she deployed along side Garrod's Double X in the orginal Gundam X to add it's firepower to take down the Balmarian super weapon. This was successful and more time had been bought for humanity however it's plain to Macua it's far from over and she's not without scares. Now prone to several mostly harmless side effects from her conversion life carries on. Her training in Machine God Fist has contiune and a replacement for her previous Mobile Fighter making use of ironically technology from Adom Nazir's Ezekiel Esh. The Amazon Ci has started to prove it self in combat for the Gundam Fight that looms on the horizon and prehaps a chance to change things. And ironically one other Legacy of Ingram remains, aside from knowing why he used her she can not rmeeber much of the terrible experimnts she suffered at Blue Cosmos' hands. Personality Traits Generally Mach tends not to act like one might think one conditioned a weapon to be, this is in large part of the dreams and memory fragments helping to resurface bits of her original personality. She tends to be curious about a lot of things, given there's many things she doesn't remember after what was done to her. She's just honestly often quite happy just because she's free now and not just a lab animal to someone. Still there are rare times she gets down because she can't recall much of who she is or her past. The memories she's recovered she clings too often going over trying to hope it might trigger more of her past to come back to her. She also sometimes teases those close to her, not out of malice but because she likes and cares about them. Those people who have accepted her despite what she is? Mean the world to her, they see her as a person and not a tool, that means more than she can put into words about her. Also she feels some empathy for others who have been in situations like her, those used as nothing more than tools of another. It makes her angry to see human beings devalued so much. If there's a reasonable chance she can help them she will try to. Even if just something small. A big part of why? She's been there and who knows how far a little kindness might go to help another. Though while she's happy enough she is afraid, she's afraid of being dragged back into whatever weapons project she was a part of. She fears having all of herself that's she recovered stolen from her again. She wants to be a person and not a weapon, she will fight with whatever she has at hand if she has to to keep from being captured and dragged back into the research project. Though flight may might also be a choice for her if there's no one she'd leave behind and risk falling prey to them. However in a fight she's not always calm cool and collected she can get a bit hot blooded and get really in to the fight before she realises what's going on, but she's not prone to get to nuts but she can get passionate about things in a fight as often its for her life or the lives others and she can get invested in that. Talents & Abilities Macua is a very talented pilot and is quite decent at ranged combat. Her skills more and more have been turning to melee fighting both on foot and with Mobilesuits. She is also a newtype with her powers starting to come into her own, as Macua has come to terms with just she is just starting to get a handle on what she can do but her strongest areas seem to be short term precog abilities as well as empathy which has been coming more into play during the Devil Gundam Crisis. Her on foot skills have grown much and she's become quite the on foot fighter while still learning much from her Master, Folka. She has contiuned to progress in her learning. She also has a background in salvage and acquiring materials which has proven to be often of use to Katharon. Relationships * Kaname Chidori One of the first normal people for lack of a better term Macua met after her escape from the lab. After that first meeting where Kaname practically dragged her to Jindai to register the moment she discovered she was not in school. Kaname was responsible for a large part of Macua getting her footing with a normal life as it were. The two have become very good friends even with their diverging interests it's turned out better than one expected a lot of tension was recently dealt with when she came clean with Kaname about being a pilot. It turned out her fears of being rejected by one of her best friends was unfounded. * Kazuma Ardygun Generally a nice guy but he can be dense at times and she's sort of dating him and does consider him her boyfriend but she's been very worried about his behaviour in many of the job's he's taken. Something going on with her boyfriend and she's not sure what. * Garrod Ran Basically the little brother she never had. The young man was the one who saved her from death during her escape from the research ship and she's become quite attached to and very protective of him. She knows he can handle himself but sometimes worries about him also she keeps plotting to meddle with his budding relationship with another newtype the Freedan rescued named Tiffa. * Meiya Mitsurugi Another friend from school, Meiya is very well off but she doesn't act like your typical rich kid. What still surprises Macua to this day is that she a very nice person and she's become good friends with her. Though she still doesn't quiet get how loaded Meiya's family is. Also she has no idea Meiya's an EFA pilot and it's best Meiya only knows she's an Gundam Fighter who was looking for a quiet place to go to school. Given her legal status it would put Meiya in a horrible bind if she found out the truth about Macua. * Akira Tadokoro Another friend Macua made in her travels rather than a newtype like her, Akira is a Psychodriver. The two get on quiet well and have been prone at times to get into trouble again. When Akira was taken by the Devil Gundam, Macua didn't stop hounding the man made horror until her friend was freed. He's also bailed her out of several jams and she's quite grateful for that. * Spectre A Mysterious solider of fortune from an group of lost colonies known as the Inner sphere. He's proven to be very professional in his dealings as a merc and has some standards. He's not a saint but he is no monster and he's proven to be a very good source of advice to Macua. She still wonders though what his homeland's like as he's not talked about it much. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category: Jindai High Students Category: Katharon